Dead, Dead, Dead Cold
by Miss Croatia
Summary: The zombies are upon us...this is the time we need the cure, but who can save us from dying? Please don't let us die Alfred... Going to have some crazy violent themes, it's about zombies so watch out as you read
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in America that Alfred was out on the fields. In the small country town just a few minutes ride away from the big city. The town was little and nothing interesting happened. He worked as a police officer. Totally hard-core! The only sad part was there was barely ever any action for him. He may as well be a missing cat-finder, that was all that people called up for. Missing cats or petty theft. He was bored working as a police officer but he had hopes one day something would drop from the heavens and give him a great challenge. He was sitting in the police car with his best friend, the genius Kiku. He and Kiku were sitting in the official police car. They weren't doing anything yet just sitting in the car.

"How's the family?" asked Kiku

Alfred had a wife, Arthur K Jones. He kept his last name as his middle name and yes they had been married for years now, no kids though, where did Kiku find to ask about a 'family' "Still just me Arthur, why do you ask?"

"Dude I was just making conversation!" Kiku said offended

Alfred pulled a face at him and Kiku looked at Alfred through the corner of his eye "But…um did you and Arthur ever think of adopting?" he asked

Alfred looked at Kiku "What is it with you and children? Are you a paedophile?"

"What on earth? No! I was just asking because you and Arthur would be great fathers!"

"Aw Kiku you're so cute!" Alfred pulled his cheek and Kiku flicked him away "Anyway I don't think so, it's just weird,"

"You've been married for years,"

"And Arthur still can't cook,"

Kiku and Alfred started to laugh. Arthur couldn't cook at all, was it because he was British? Either that or he simply can't cook. Alfred never told Arthur how bad his cooking was. He never wanted to either or his wife would get angry and then he was hot when he was angry and one thing lead to another…and one thing lead to another…and then yeah…Alfred was thinking about what colour underwear he remembered seeing Arthur in the morning. Kiku was quiet in the passenger seat.

Then a woman with brown hair was running to them she rapped the door on Kiku's side and fell on the floor and cried "He bit me!"

"Who bit you?" Kiku asked as Alfred got out of his car to her side "Who bit you, what's your name?"

"My dog bit me! I'm Elizaveta!" she cried.

Her wound was all over her upper thighs. It looked like a deep and unforgivable wound. Alfred didn't know what else to do aside from yelling at Kiku that they were taking her to the hospital. She cried as they put her in the backseat "When did this happen?" asked Alfred driving fast to reach the hospital.

"Just now, it hurts so much!" she whined

"Kiku get ready to help her across the parking lot!" Alfred barked orders

"Yes sir!" he agreed in response to his command

Alfred pulled up in the hospital and Kiku helped Elizaveta out of the car. She was severely bleeding and crying in pain. Alfred and Kiku didn't know how to save her. They left her in the hands of a paramedic who took her away. They last cry they heard her sob as she got through the door sounded like a growl. Kiku and Alfred looked at each other. That was a scary experience even for two highly trained police officers. They went outside again and sat down in the car.

"Looks like there's a lot of blood on the seat,"

"Crap!" Alfred cursed "I just cleaned this car!"  
"Hey be nice!" Kiku snapped "She could be dying for all we know!"

Alfred rolled his eyes. Kiku always had to be so factual. Opening the window of the back seats to get the smell of the blood out. Alfred knew he couldn't keep the car at this stage. He was thinking about what he could say to his wife today. Arthur would be stunned and demanded to know whether Elizaveta is still alive or not. Then they would argue and one thing would lead to another and then another…

Kiku jumped as the radio called in. He picked it up and answered "Hello, this is the hospital,"

"Yes is it about Elizaveta, already?" he asked

"She bit the nurses and doctors," said the nurse

"Why would she do that?" Kiku asked confused

"We need you to go and check if her dog had rabies,"

"You think that the dog had rabies and passed it onto her?" Kiku shouted almost making Alfred drive of the path.

"It is a possibility, they are all contained right now so please be careful with that dog," The nurse gave them the address.

Alfred knew that Elizaveta had probably spread the disease now. If she had rabies the entire town was at a stake of risk. Not that it was bad; there were government facilities around America working on finding a way to cure rabies. Alfred pulled up in front of her house and he noticed first thing the fence was ripped. Kiku looked at the fence which was torn off the hinges. Alfred walked inside part way and looked in the garden. There was a dog house but no dog.

Alfred ran back to Kiku who was standing like a stone scared and pale. Alfred approached slowly and he saw the dog. It foamed from the mouth and had red killer eyes. If it wasn't for that the dog might've been very handsome dog, a great companion, a German shepherd. It stared at Kiku. It was ready to kill or at least infect Kiku with the rabies. Alfred picked up his phone "Officer one, call the local hospital and tell them the dog had rabies,"

"Dog has Rabies?" shouted the officer over the phone "Get out of the Alfred!"

"I'm not going to let Kiku get eaten!" he said quietly "We'll both be back just inform the hospital, that dog has escaped and I think it might've bitten some people already,"

"Alright Al, please take care," the officer hung up.

Alfred felt bad but if the dog was alive only more people would get affected. The veterinarian would put the dog down with euthanasia anyway. He jumped and the dog looked shocked. Shooting the dog three times before it died. "Kiku don't stand there! Go!" he yelled at him.

Kiku followed Alfred into the car. Kiku held his head "That was terrifying!" he mumbled

"I'm sorry Kiku," Alfred apologised

"Sad part is Elizaveta will be spreading that disease."

Alfred stopped and he got out of the car. He saw a little girl walking down the streets alone. She had long blonde curly hair and was wearing her pyjamas. She had a brown teddy hanging from her hands and looked almost as if she were sleep walking. Alfred stopped and went out of his car "Little girl why aren't you home it's almost sun down?" he asked, the little girl didn't reply "Hey can you hear me, don't be afraid I'm here to help you," he said calmly

She turned around slowly, dropping the teddy bear and Alfred stopped. Her face was half eaten; her eyeball stuck out from her face and she was covered in blood. She had a malicious smile on her face and a twisted eye of a crazy person. She looked as though she was intended to kill. She began to approach him with her arms out. Alfred looked back at Kiku. Alfred felt like a bad person as he locked his doors and ran over the zombie girl. The dog got her too; no doubt it was spreading in the town. In this small town a big thing was going down.

"It's the zombie plague," said Kiku.

They both got out of the car and in the hospital. Alfred stopped as he heard a bullet and realised he was bleeding someone had shoot him in the back. He saw another woman with a gun in her hand "You ran over my daughter! I know she was a zombie, but I can't forgive you!"

A medical team arrived to remove the bullet out of Alfred. He just barely blinked as they got him inside. What was going to happen? The zombies were staring to rage on the world. Could they find a cure while he was shot? As long as Arthur was safe though, he didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

His limbs felt locked. He failed to move his pinkie finger. Where was he what day was it? Alfred was slowly thinking about where and what he was. The light began to blind his eyes. He looked at the roof with strained eyes. His body suddenly shook violently and he began to breathe with difficulty. His eyes were sore and the entire room was pale white. His legs swang around as he stood up. Blood rushed to his head and he sat back down again holding his sore head. He looked up to the window. He stood up slower. He made his way to the window and looked at the sky. All seemed well; the sun was in the sky and the sky was blue. He sighed with relief; maybe the zombies hadn't gotten to the entire town. He sat back down on the hospital bed. The first thing he noticed was that none of the scans were working. He thought nothing of it. He went into the bathroom and behold the sight he saw. A dead body.

Alfred backed out of the room. He walked out into the hallway scared. He wouldn't admit out loud, but if you saw a dead body in your bathroom with blood covering the walls and before you were shot by a crazy mother there was a zombie outbreak? Alfred walked to the front desk. No one was there. The entire hospital was quiet. Alfred looked around scared now over the max. He looked at the calendar; he couldn't be sure how long he was lying in the hospital. He tried to boot up the computer but the entire system was down; he guessed there was no technology. Alfred began to rant in his head. He was so angry. He flipped the computer in spite. He stopped moving as he heard footsteps; shuffles. He looked at the hallway with hope.

His hope betrayed him. All it was, was a zombie. The zombie looked at him and smiled with blood draining from its eyes. The zombie was smiling and as soon as the dead eyes locked with Alfred's it began to approach him with arms in front of it and bloody arms. Alfred stood up and saw another zombie with the same dead flesh hanging from its face. They both stared at him and moaned. Alfred could only back away from them. He watched the zombies. He could see the bones and the limp as they walked. What could he do as they walked closer towards him? The zombies were approaching slowly because of bones cracking out and slipping under the weight, but only one touch was needed to make Alfred become the same as them; dead and half torn.

Alfred reached to his left and grabbed another computer system. He threw it at the zombie that was closer to him and jumped over the reception desk. The zombie with bloody eyes moaned and slowly began to follow. Alfred didn't think of anything except how to get out of the hospital. He ran out and there was nothing but dust. He looked for any cars what so ever. There was a motor bike. Good enough. He rode off just as the zombie came out of the doors to moan at him. He rode away and then he saw nothing but dead corpses. They weren't walking, they were laying there dead. Zombies were feasting on the flesh of humans. A zombie was tearing the face off another zombie and blood poured out of the gash like a waterfall and the human licked its blood enjoying the taste of its own blood before biting the other zombie as well. They looked at Alfred speeding past. Food to go.

They watched him leave until he got to his house. He looked inside. Arthur wasn't there. As far as he knew this was horrible. He needed supplies, if any were left. Taking a bag he shoved socks and gloves, food and the water bottles left in the pantry. He presumed that Arthur was dead but he noticed that photos of him and Alfred weren't there. Maybe he managed to escape. Alfred hoped he had.

Alfred moved outside carefully. Was there anyone normal out in the town? He looked at the zombies that were casually walking the streets with blood tearing down onto the floor. Alfred was watching them and then he felt himself getting hit. "OW!" he shouted

"I got one! He was too close!" shouted someone

"Stop! It's okay!" someone said "Did you kill it?"

"I dunno, I'm so scared," he heard the voice

"It's okay, look its moving!"

Alfred held up a hand "No! I'm a human!" The tall man stopped to inspect his skin from a close distance.

"Okay Gilbert, it's a human,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Gilbert said "I wasn't sure if I should kill you or not, thank goodness I hit you not shot you,"

"Get in that house!" shouted the taller man "Don't vaste time!" they made their way into the house and Gilbert locked the doors and held a gun to Alfred "You'll need this but only in extreme cases!"

"What do you mean?" asked Alfred

"You draw too many with loud noises, better to be quite and use a baseball bat, they last longer too," said the taller one handing Alfred an authentic baseball bat. It was once considered cherished to a child, now it was a weapon to fight off an epidemic of zombies "By the vay, vat's your name?"

"I'm Alfred, who're you?"

"I'm Ludwig and this is my brother Gilbert,"

The house was dim; very little light was in the room. There were wooden planks all over the windows stopping the zombies ripping inside through the blinds. Alfred looked at the stairs. They seemed clean but just as dark as the rest of the house. Alfred couldn't say he would survive, he would need to get out, he would make sure that Ludwig and Gilbert came with him.

"Do you two plan on getting out of here?" asked Alfred sitting on the couch beside Ludwig.

"Yes, ve are, ve need a plan,"

Gilbert was haunting the curtains looking through a very small tear at the zombies "I say ve should run like morons,"

"We can't do that idiot! Ve have to be sensible," Ludwig dragged his brother away from the window. "We need to be sneaky,"

"How do you intend to do that, if half the city is dead and have bloody faces with flesh ripping their bodies, I saw two zombies eating each other!"

"They eat each other?" Gilbert asked "Oh mien got that's so awesome,"

Ludwig hit his brother, "No, no it's not," he told him "Well Alfred have any ideas?"

"Let me sleep on it, I just was shot, I need to sleep a bit more."

Gilbert helped Alfred find a room. Gilbert sank beside the window and looked out the window as Alfred lay down on the bed. Gilbert was looking at the window and it made Alfred scared "Gilbert, did you lose anyone?" he asked

"No, me and my brother are still alive, that's all I had, I can't imagine myself without my brother, he's so strong and you would be amazed he's younger than me,"

"He's older than you, wow,"

Gilbert laughed "Did you lose someone?"

"I don't know, maybe…my wife, my best friend, I have no idea who's alive and who isn't I hope that Arthur is alive,"

Gilbert sank away and let Alfred think. Well how could he get out of the town to the city? He asked himself. Maybe there was some sort of car around, but that's too risky, the zombies would follow him and hear the engine and decided to follow the maybe the last haven on earth. Either way if Alfred could get himself out of the town infested with zombies it was amazing.

* * *

Alfred woke up with an idea. Quietly he ran down stairs and tapped Ludwig on the shoulder "Vat is it?" he asked

"I have an idea on how to get out of this town!" he said pleased with himself.

Ludwig and Gilbert looked impressed "Looks like a nap did wonders for you! Well what's your idea,"

"It's a but risky, what we need to do is let a car drive on auto right and while it's diving the zombies would be distracted, then we can go back and get this motor bike I had and easily get out to victory and the city!"

"A motor bike? Vell I do have another bike, just a bike by the way," Ludwig said holding the hilt of the baseball bat.

"But it might work Ludwig!" Gilbert said "I agree the car can distracted the dead while we slither away and get to maybe the safest place on earth!" he said sighing and walking to the window "It may be our only hope,"


	3. Chapter 3

Wondering if the city was safe Alfred looked out of the window and saw a few zombies growling and walking around like as if they had no brains. Oh wait they don't. Alfred watched the pointless mindless being drag their heels about. If they needed anything they wouldn't know anymore. Ludwig got out the garage and went to find his brother who was with Alfred looking out the building. "Right, the car is set at auto feature. I programmed it to crash into a tree just a few kilometres down the track. Ven that happens the car will explode casually killing the zombies!" he said happily and smiled at the two.

"Then what are you waiting for dude?" asked Alfred cheered up by the thought of burning zombie "Turn that baby on!"

Ludwig opened the garage door. Every zombie stopped walking and looked with it swollen, deteriorated eyes and watched as the flash light blinked twice. They were all captivated and slowly began to walk towards the car. "Go, go, go!" whispered Gilbert smiling

Ludwig sped up the car and it took on the Zombies. They all limped after the car as fast as they could. When the path way was cleared Ludwig got a motor bike. Alfred watched amazed as Gilbert got in the side car "Hurry up mien freund!" Gilbert shouted at Alfred. Alfred got behind Ludwig and they headed to the city of Washington.

The city seemed years away surprisingly everything was empty. No zombies crowed around. Probably too busy with the new car that was destined to kill them. The motorbike sped after the final highway and the first building was seen clearly overhead. Alfred and Ludwig were both quiet while Gilbert was loud and cheering on his brother. He continued until Alfred smacked him over the head. He got the idea and sat back in his seat and made no more noise. Finally they stopped behind a large store. It looked to be about five stories high. Looking at the store around them there was nothing. "Quickly let's get inside. I don't think zombies can open a door."

Gilbert followed Alfred as they very slowly travelled around the building. Ludwig was last he was also the tallest of the three. He wasn't sure whether he should be looking around or not. He stopped when he felt something move behind him. He didn't see Gilbert so he said "Gil shtop being annoying."

Gilbert said "Ludwig, I'm right here," standing almost three meters away, Alfred and Gilbert watched him with a pale gaze. "Hurry up! Quickly," whispered Gilbert.

Even before Ludwig could hurry and move out of the way he was grabbed by a zombie and bitten. The zombie began pulling Ludwig's skin and blood poured over his shoulder. Gilbert shouted for his brother.

Ludwig smiled at Gilbert and he sank to the ground. This was the first time Gilbert had ever seen his brother give up without a fight. Ludwig's arm became dislocated as the zombie pulled the arm off its socket. Ludwig screamed louder than expected and Gilbert screamed after him. Alfred put his hand over his mouth. Gilbert had attracted more zombies. Ten more appeared dripping with blood. Gilbert kicked one in the face and he and Alfred ran further away from the original store that they appeared by. Leaving Ludwig dying with blood covering his shoulder and a smile on his face.

"Oh my dear got," Gilbert started to whine to Alfred after the whole Ludwig being eaten "He was my little brother, out of all the people who were turned into a zombie now, why him?"

Alfred stopped and said "Gilbert, this is no time to cry, take a good look ahead,"

Gilbert looked up and saw a whole pack of zombies. The zombies stared at them both and then began to limp towards them. "Well fuck my life," said Gilbert

He and Alfred tried to run away and stopped when they saw an open door. At first they both just stared panting and looking at the door. Then they saw a human hand. It wasn't covered in blood or deteriorated. Then they saw the face of a boy. He wasn't dead. He was European and he looked very scared "H-hurry," he whispered shaking gently.

The door was made of metal so as it slammed shut the zombies were all locked outside.

"Oh my gosh dude, you're almost a good a hero as I am, thanks!" Alfred said

"Yeah…thanks so much, die awesome," said Gilbert less heart filled than intended.

The little boy smiled and said "I am Ravis…pleased to meet you who are you,"

"Oh right, sup dude? I'm Alfred, this sorry dude is Gilbert…he just saw his brother you know…" he whispered to Ravis so Gilbert wouldn't hear "ripped by the zombies…"

Ravis stopped smiling and screamed "No! That is horrible!" he cried and Alfred just gave a pathetic smile. "Sorry I had to tell you." He said with the same smile

"Please don't talk about the zombies…they are almost as scary as Master Ivan…" Ravis was pulling his hands and looking at the floor terrified as if saying his 'master' he would appear and rip him in half.

"Tell me, who's Ivan," asked Alfred

"Follow me," Ravis walked fast and there was nothing but a steel bridge with hard lining to prevent any slips. At the end of the bridge there was another steel door. Alfred wondered for a bit if this was a doomsday shelter and Ivan maybe was the person who made the shelter for other people to come only if invited. After the steel door there was a room filled with food. Mostly canned and not fresh. There were chocolate cookies which were a favourite of Alfred's. He wanted to take the cookies but Gilbert grabbed his hand. "Man what the hell?"

Then he looked at the door which was open. A very tall man stood in front of Ravis who looked at the floor and shock in fear. "Master Ivan," he mumbled

"Who is this?" he asked smiling in an eerie fashion. Alfred and Gilbert both were quiet and said nothing. They waited for Ravis to explain but it seemed he was tongue tied. "Well?" asked Ivan again leaning over Ravis who quickly blurted out "Alfred and Gilbert sir! They were outside and I saved them!"

"Was that too hard to tell me?" asked Ivan and he looked at both of the new comers. "I'm Ivan, welcome to industry deployment in America."

"And what did this industry make?" asked Alfred. Ivan shot him a look with his purple eyes but then brushed it off.

"Food," he said "Come here, I don't want filth clinging onto the food,"

Gilbert was already not liking Ivan and Alfred decided to stay neutral for now. Food Company was good but where were all the materials and ingredients that made the food. Clearly Ivan missed that. As the last door opened there was a red carpet coving the floor. As they stood inside the room there was a fire place with lots of wood beside it. There were three green couches and bookshelves lined up on the walls. In an arm chair beside the round table there was an Asian man. He looked away from his book and stood up. He hit the table with his foot and as he did two other people stood up from the table.

"Hello there Master Ivan," they both said

"And what were you geniuses doing hiding under the table?" he asked

The Asian man immediately stood in front and said "This is no time to argue, new people are here, we shouldn't make this even more awkward than it is." He had a way with words. Gilbert couldn't help but give a cheeky grin as Ivan gave him a look of hatred.

"I am Yao, this is Eduard," he pointed to the blond man with glasses who smiled "and this is Toris, he pointed to the other guy who was a brunet. He smiled as well and he gave a small wave. "Natalia and Katyusha are also here, there are Ivan's sisters."

"Well, I'm Alfred I'll be the hero of this story! And my friend here is called Gilbert."

"It's nice to meet you both," Yao smiled and then returned to reading his book.

At the sudden shift Toris and Eduard began to play cards. Ravis joined beside them and checked both players' cards. Ivan however disappeared into the food shelves, leaving Alfred and Gilbert in an awkward silence. "I'll take a nap on the couch," Gilbert said depressed. Still from seeing Ludwig being eaten and killed by a pack of zombies.

Alfred watched him as he curled up into a pathetic ball and attempted to sleep. Alfred went and sat beside Yao. He wanted to know a few things of what they were planning.

* * *

_** I had a lot of writers block when it came to the third chapter. I had a wonderful dream last night though which gave me ideas...well not dream really...nightmare since it was zombies and stuff. Well anyway leave a review if you want and see you next chapter.**_


End file.
